The Sonic Team and the Happy Tree Friends Murder
by tillerian
Summary: There is a murderer loose killing the Happy Tree Friends.  The case is up to none other than the Sonic Team lead by Sonic the Hedgehog to solve this case.  Who is this murderer?  Rated T for violence. R&R! I must know how well this story is doing!
1. The Murder

Sonic Team and the Happy Tree Friends

Part I: The Murder

Starring:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Amoeba the Chaos

Shadow the Hedgehog

The Starfox

Flippy

Flaky

Giggles

Cuddles

Petunia

Mime

Lumpy

Toothy

Nutty

Handy

Splendid

The Murderer (You're not supposed to know who (s)he is yet)

Tuesday 11:00 pm:

In the town where all the Happy Tree Friends, everyone was asleep… Well, almost everyone.

A blind mole, who thought it was still daytime, decided to go for a stroll in the town.

Little did he know he was being followed. But, unfortunately, it was too late for him to notice. A shadowy figure swooped over, and, before he knew it, there was a knife sticking out of the mole's chest and the shadowy figure was gone…

Wednesday 4:00 am:

On the U.S.S. Hedgehog, the Sonic Team was in the lounge. Fox McCloud, leader of the Starfox, was on the line with Sonic the Hedgehog. They were talking about what took place the night before.

"So, there's no evidence?" said Sonic

"None whatsoever" said Fox "It's supposed to be a peaceful place, too, but now, lately, there have been eight murders there. So far, there have been a total of nine deaths including the more recent one. We need someone who can find out who's murdering them, get rid of him… or her, and at the same time, protect the rest. That's why we're counting on you, Sonic, we just don't have the time"

"We're your team, Fox!" said Sonic "I know it must be awkward for a team of mercenaries hiring someone else, but this'll be free of charge just because you're my friend"

"Thanks, Sonic team, we're counting on you, start going there and investigate, Fox out"

Fox hung up.

"Fire up the U.S.S. Hedgehog, boys, we're going on a mission!" said Sonic

The U.S.S. Hedgehog started up.

"Tails reporting, everything's clear!" said Tails

"Knuckles reporting, all is a-okay!" said Knuckles

"Shadow reporting, everything's all right" said Shadow

"I'm taking a dump" said Amoeba

"Here?" said Sonic

"Yeah" said Amoeba

"Just be sure to clean it up" said Knuckles

"Why?" said Amoeba

"Because, those are brand new seats, and heaven forbid if they get ruined" said Sonic

"Okay" said Amoeba

"Sonic Team, Launch now!" said Sonic

The U.S.S. Hedgehog launched in the air and went for the town.

Wednesday 5:32:

The town gathered around the dead body of the mole. Everyone morning for his death. Suddenly everything darkened. Up above was a massive ship! Then, a green beam shined a few feet from the commotion. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amoeba, and Shadow lowered from the beam. They stepped through the crowd.

"Okay people move along, Sonic Team here for investigation" said Sonic as the crowd moved aside from them.

They went up to the body and saw the dead body with the knife out of his chest.

"Ugh, not a nice way to die, eh?" said Sonic

"That's disturbing" said Shadow "Poor guy, I feel sorry for him"

"Tails! Search around the area for evidence" said Sonic

"Yes, Sonic!" said Tails

He twisted his tails and flew away to search for evidence of anything that the killer had left.

"How many of these people are left, Knuckles?" said Sonic

Knuckles quickly counted and said "Eleven, Sonic"

"Not a very good number for a town" said Sonic "Shadow, I need you to get everyone home"

"Yes, Sonic" said Shadow

He went away and assured everyone that they were on the job and they all went home.

"Hey, Sonic! What can I do?" said Amoeba

"You… stand there and do absolutely nothing except breathe until I tell you to" said Sonic

"Okay" said Amoeba

He started to stand there and did absolutely nothing.

Tails landed and said "Sonic, I've searched everywhere, and I still haven't found any clues"

"Go search again, in case you overlooked something" said Sonic

"Okay, Sonic" said Tails as he flew off again

"Something's not right" said Sonic "I think I've seen this knife before… but where?"

Sonic had a series of flashbacks:

He remembered Link showing him the new knife he made, he remembered Fox cutting old wallpaper with that knife, he remembered Falco showing him his cool knife, he remembered Knuckles using a knife to cut chicken… He's seen a lot of knives, lately, and any one of them could be that knife that stuck out before him. This was going to be a difficult mystery.

Then, Tails and Shadow returned.

"Sonic, everyone is back minding their own business" said Shadow

"Good work, Shadow" said Sonic

"Sonic, I've looked everywhere and still found nothing" said Tails

"Take a break, Tails, you've done all you could" said Sonic

"Thanks, Sonic" said Tails.

"Well, now what do we do?" said Knuckles

"We'll hang here until we find this out" said Sonic

"Okay" said Knuckles

"… uh, Amoeba, you can start doing something again" said Sonic

"Okay" said Amoeba

"Sonic!" said a voice from behind

It was Fox, and with him was Falco and Krystal

"Hey, guys, come to see our progress?" said Sonic

"Sure, why not, how are things?" said Fox

"We followed your tip and went here to start out" said Sonic "But no luck"

"Aww, that's too bad" said Falco "Geez, Fox, you had to hire these guys?"

"Shut up, Falco! They're trying their best" said Krystal

Falco moaned.

"You know, Sonic, I think it's best if you watch over these citizens, things do get a little crazy around here" said Fox

"How do you know?" said Sonic

"We have experts" said Krystal

"Really?" said Sonic

"Yeah!" said Falco "But, you guys can't find out who, I'll guess we'll have to wait and see"

"Oh, we'll find him alright! Once we find him, we will bring him to you dead or alive!" said Sonic

"Well, as long as you find him" said Fox

They walked away.

"Come on, guys, let's go watch these guys" said Sonic

Wednesday 10:52 am:

A red porcupine full of dandruff, named Flaky, was walking through the town minding her own business. She couldn't get her mind off of what happened at the murder sight. Little did she know that a shadowy figure loomed not far from her. She couldn't shake the feeling she was being followed. She quickened her pace, faster and faster and… She stopped, all was silent.

Suddenly, she heard a scream. Then, right in front of her landed Handy, a beaver with amputated arms, there was an axe in his head. This was so sudden, Flaky couldn't scream, she looked up and saw the shadowy figure on the roof.

Now, she panicked. Flaky screamed at the top of her lungs and ran, ran so fast, she lost sight of the dead body and the figure in seconds. She kept running until she ran into something. She fell on the ground and looked up and saw a hand reach out to her, it was Sonic's.

"Hey, are you okay?" said Sonic

Flaky couldn't help but stare in awe at him. She thought he looked… well, cool. She took his hand and blushed, as Sonic helped her up. When she got up, she still looked up at him, she only went up to his hips.

"What were you yelling about?" said Sonic

Flaky's seeing Sonic made her completely forget about what she just saw until he asked her that question. She hesitantly led Sonic over to Handy's dead body.

"What? Another murder?" said Sonic

He turned on his communicator watch and said "Tails! Knuckles! Amoeba! Shadow! Get down here fast! I'm in front of the candy shop! There's been another murder"

The rest of the team gathered to where they were, along with other townsfolk. Everyone was shocked at seeing Handy with an axe in his head.

"Okay, everyone, don't worry, we're on it!" said Sonic

"Hey, Sonic, I think this porcupine was a witness, this'll help us!" said Knuckles

"You know, I think you're right!" said Tails getting out a pencil and paper and handing it to Flaky "Can you do us a favor and draw what you saw?"

Flaky hesitated to actually draw the horror of that image that she saw.

"It's alright" said Sonic "Don't be scared, we just need an image, can you please draw it for us?"

Encouraged, Flaky started drawing. The Sonic Team was surprised at how well her artwork was. When she was finished, she handed it to Sonic. Sonic looked at it, It wasn't much, only a hooded figure dressed like the grim reaper. She obviously didn't catch his facial features since she didn't look at him for very long.

"That's it?" said Sonic "Uh… Thanks, we'll take this for granted"

Flaky turned and blushed.

"This is easy! All we have to do is find a hooded guy" said Amoeba

"It's more complicated than that, Amoeba" said Knuckles

Then, Tails noticed something on the ground. He picked it up, it seemed to have fallen from the murderer. It was a red feather.

Tails knew this was equally important and said "Sonic! Look!"

"What is it, Tails?" said Sonic

"It's a feather, and I think it came from the murderer!" said Tails

"A clue! Great job, Tails!" said Sonic

"Hey, Sonic, I don't think that this place isn't safe anymore" said Knuckles "I think if we're going to protect the rest of them, we have to take them with us"

"Not a bad idea Knuckles" said Sonic. He jumped on a fire hydrant and said "Listen everyone, this place is not safe anymore! If you are to stay any longer, you will all get killed, I ask you all to come with us, until we solve this case. This may be a while but it's for your safety, now, we all need to climb aboard our ship!"

Wednesday 12:43:

Every one of the civilians climbed in the U.S.S. Hedgehog, Fox and Falco were there.

"Hey, Sonic, are you sure taking them with you is a good idea?" said Fox

"Yes, I do" said Sonic

"Well, then, you can at least know their names" said Fox "There's Petunia, the blue skunk, Flippy, a former soldier, Giggles, a pink chipmunk, Cuddles, a yellow rabbit, Mime, the silent pantomime professional, Lumpy, the slow moose, Toothy, the squirrel with the buck teeth, Nutty, the sugar loving guy, splendid, a super-powered flying squirrel, and you've already met Flaky, the red porcupine covered in dandruff"

"Thanks for letting me know, Fox" said Sonic

"Good luck, man, you're going to need it" said Falco

They walked away.

Later on in the bridge:

"Alright, guys, let's take these guys back to the apartment" said Sonic "All systems ready… Aw, screw it!"

They launched the U.S.S. Hedgehog and headed home.

Will they solve the case? And who is the murderer?

To be continued…


	2. Starting a New Life

Happy Tree Friends Murder

Part II: Starting a New Life

Wednesday 12:45-7:40 pm:

The Happy Tree Friends were very nervous about leaving their homes and living far away for a while. At first they got fidgety, but then they calmed down a little more.

Things weren't made any easier as expected. Knuckles had to practically push himself to make more food so everyone wouldn't starve. It was almost to the point where Tails and Shadow had to put down their jobs to help him get their food ready. Tails accidentally burned his finger and Shadow filled the kitchen counter full of cuts in fear that he might cut his finger. This made things harder for Knuckles.

When all was done, everyone picked up from that point.

Still Wednesday 10:39 pm:

Sonic was rushing through a hoard of giant robots. Everything around him burned, he could smell the scent of burnt metal around him. At one last attempt, he burst into speed and tore the robots apart. Then, everything around him disappeared into what was an empty green room. It was the training room, and in a window not far was the control room, where Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow controlled his training. Also in there were Flaky, Nutty, and Petunia sitting in there watching. Flaky was watching Sonic admiringly, Petunia was messing with her seat trying to get it clean, and Nutty was sucking on a lollypop.

"Great job, Sonic!" said Tails on the microphone "At this rate you'll be in good shape to take on the murderer! Why don't you take a break?"

"No way, Tails! I'm on a roll! Set me up for the next level!" said Sonic

"… Sonic, take a break. You've been at that thing for hours" said Shadow

"Fine!" said Sonic

He later appeared behind the door that just opened in the room that Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow was in.

"Man, you guys are so lame!" said Sonic

"Give it a rest, Sonic, I'd like to train up a bit too" said Knuckles tossing Sonic a towel.

Sonic wiped the sweat off his face and said "Fine, Knuckles, but you better not take long, either"

Petunia got frustrated with the seat and left, Flaky stayed and got a little closer to Sonic, and Nutty finished his lollypop and looked for something else to eat.

As Knuckles walked in, Nutty thought he saw something that looked like a jawbreaker and bolted in with him.

"Hey, Nutty! What are you doing?!?" said Knuckles

"It's alright, Knuckles, you can practice on protecting them with Nutty in there" said Sonic

"Okay, but…" said Knuckles

"Don't worry, the worst these things can do is give you a bruise" said Sonic

"Now starting Virtual Reality Training" said Tails

"Put it on the high, levels, Tails. I don't have a lot of time!" said Knuckles

"Level 54" said Tails

"Thank you" said Knuckles

They were in an area filled with candy everywhere, like candy land on steroids. Nutty looked around in excitement. Knuckles knew this was going to be hard and said "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THE ONE WITH CANDY IN IT?!?!?"

"My bad, you'll just have to deal with it" said Tails

Knuckles tried to protect Nutty from the sugar monsters like the licorice man, the hooded guy, the abominable frost man, and plumpy.

"Hey, since when was there a hooded guy in there?" said Sonic

"I don't remember… oh no" said Tails

"KNUCKLES!!! LOOK OUT!!!" said Sonic

But it was too late, before Knuckles turned around to look, the hooded guy already stuck a knife in Nutty's back.

"HOLY CRAP! THEY KILLED NUTTY!" said Sonic

"HEY!" said Knuckles

The murderer quickly raced out the emergency exit. Knuckles tried to open it, but it was locked. After 10 seconds of trying, Knuckles pounded the door open and looked out the starry night sky and saw a dark ship fly away.

"Aw, great" said Knuckles slamming what remained of the door behind him.

"He got away didn't he?" said Sonic

Knuckles turned his head away.

Sonic sighed and said "Well, don't feel bad about it"

"I'm surprised the alarm didn't sound when the murderer opened the door" said Tails

"Darn thing is broken again" said Sonic "Knuckles, I'm sorry, it was my fault"

"Hey, no it's not, Sonic" said Knuckles "You had no idea that something like that would happen. It was my fault; I failed to protect Nutty, like I should have"

"Well, we all make mistakes" said Shadow

Sonic looked over to Flaky who was scared, because she was confused of what took place.

"_We've only got nine left_" Sonic thought to himself "_We need to pick up the pace if all of them are to survive…_"

"Sonic, what do we do, now?" said Tails

Sonic sighed and said "Tails, just fix that alarm, I don't ever want it to fail to sound again. And Shadow, clean up this mess. Knuckles, take her back to the others. I think she's seen enough"

They confirmed their orders and got to it. Knuckles sent Flaky back to the sleeping quarters where Amoeba was watching over the rest, Tails went to fixing the alarm, and Shadow got a mop and cleaned up the blood that Nutty left. When Shadow finished, he took Nutty to the examination room.

Sonic went to the commander's seats on the command deck. A flood of thoughts went through his mind: How the murderer went through everything and killed Nutty without anyone knowing how he got there, the horror on Flaky's face, and how smart this murderer is.

"_This is not going to be easy… Not at all…_"

Thursday 10:58 am:

The U.S.S. Hedgehog finally arrived at Station's Square. They walked the Happy Tree Friends to the apartment.

"It's not much, but it's home" said Sonic

They lead them inside the apartment, where The Sonic Team went to talk to the manager.

"NO!!!" yelled the manager as he pounded the table

"But, Mr. Manager, these people are hiding from a murderer and left their homes" said Sonic "It's safe for them here"

"They can live somewhere else!" said the Manager

"Come on" said Knuckles "They need to stay here"

"I have enough trouble with you as employees! WHY SHOULD I LET MORE LIVE HERE!?!?!"

"Because, we could use the extra work" said Sonic "The more the merrier"

"Hmmmm" the manager turned around to ponder this, then finally he quickly turned around and said "Fine, I'll let them all stay on one condition! They do work here and nothing but until I tell them they can stop!"

"Thank you, Mr. Manager!" said Sonic "They will be very grateful for this! And don't worry, they will get the work done"

"Just take these keys and leave me alone, they're all on the same floor that you live on"

Sonic took the keys and went outside and handed each of them their keys. They then went up to there rooms. Sonic fell on his bed and sighed.

"Man, Shadow, this is hard work!" said Sonic

Shadow laid down in his bed which was next to Sonic's.

"Why couldn't the manager give them roommates like us, Sonic?" asked Shadow

"I don't know" said Sonic "But still, the case is on and they need to get used to here before they get back to their homes"

"I don't think this'll be easy, don't you think?" 

"I think so too, Shadow. We need to keep an eye on every one of them and at the same time, find the murderer"

There was a silence…

"Yeah, but, it'll all worth it, trust me" said Sonic

Thursday 5:35 am:

The Sonic team, Fox, Flaky, and Cuddles were trimming bushes, while Falco was mowing the lawn. The rest were inside cleaning.

Flaky was a little scared of the pliers, and was nervous to clip the bush she stood in front of. Shadow used scissors to snip his. Sonic looked down at his pliers, tossed them aside and used a spin attack to trim up his bush. Then, he stopped and said "That was too easy"

Flaky was amazed at how Sonic spinned like that, she even dropped her pliers in shock. She thought about how he did it, then, came to the conclusion that it was impossible for her to perform that trick… well, right now at least.

"Yo! Sonic!" said Falco over the lawn mower "Why are me and Fox helping you do your work!?!" 

"Because, we're paying you five dollars and hour!" Said Sonic

"Works for me!" said Falco continuing to mow the lawn.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to check up on Lumpy and see how he's doing" said Sonic

"What did you ask him to do, anyway?" said Fox

"I asked him to cut the branches off a certain tree that might crash into someone's window. He's using a chainsaw, so, I'd better see if he's doing well" said Sonic.

He raced off to the other side of the apartment before anyone could blink. There, Lumpy stood with the chainsaw on cutting up that branch. Then the branch fell off and he turned off the chainsaw and nodded in achievement.

"Hey, there, Lumpy" said Sonic "I see you got that branch cut up, nice job" 

Lumpy smiled and handed Sonic the chainsaw, and walked away. Sonic looked up at the tree and saw he did a nice job. He turned around and saw Lumpy with pliers stabbed in his neck. Lumpy fell over, dead.

"HOLY CRAP! THEY KILLED LUMPY!" said Sonic

Everyone on the other side of the apartment reacted to this and ran over to the other side.

"What is it, Sonic!" said Fox

"Take a look!" said Sonic

They looked down to Lumpy's dead body.

"Oh, man, that's nasty" said Falco

"Hey, wait a minute" said Tails studying the pliers "Sonic, aren't these the pliers you used?" 

"What?" said Sonic. He looked at them "Wait, you're right!"

"That solves everything!" said Falco "Sonic! _You're_ the murderer!!!"

Everyone gasped.

"What? NO WAY!!!" said Sonic "I can't be the murderer" 

"He's right!" said Shadow running up next to Sonic "Just because Sonic was here when Lumpy was killed and just because he was killed with the pliers he was using doesn't mean he really killed him! We need more evidence!"

"Prove it, Shadow!" said Falco

"Remember, guys, Sonic tossed aside his pliers because he didn't need them. Instead, he used his spin attack to cut it. Then, when he left, Sonic's pliers were right were he left them, and didn't take them with him"

"Yeah, the only puzzling thing is, how did the murderer pick up the pliers without us noticing?" said Knuckles, he ran up next to Sonic "One thing's for certain, Sonic didn't pick them up, so how could he have used them to kill Lumpy when he didn't go back to get them?"

"Come on, guys, for real!" said Falco "Who's with him?"

Flaky walked up next to Sonic first, and so did Tails, and Fox, and Amoeba, and Cuddles.

"That settles it, Falco" said Sonic "The case is still on, and I'm not the murderer!"

"Whatever, you guys can believe what you want!" said Falco

He walks away to continue mowing the lawn.

"Sonic, you didn't kill all them, did you?" said Tails

"No, Tails, I didn't" said Sonic

They all walked away to continue their work, Flaky looked back at Sonic as she walked.

Sonic sighed "_Now, we have eight left_" Sonic thought to himself as he looked at Lumpy's dead body.

Thursday 8:49:

Sonic sat at his desk in his room, thinking of what had occurred. He hadn't talked to anyone since that time.

"_We can't just sit here and let them all die one by one. We have to get to work, now!_"

"Sonic" said a voice "It's me, Knuckles"

Knuckles walked in and said "What's up, Sonic?"

"I'm just frustrated!" said Sonic "We keep watching over them, but every time we take our eyes off, one of them gets killed!"

Little did they know that just outside, Flaky, Giggles, and Petunia happened to overhear their conversation. As they continued more of the Happy Tree Friends gathered to listen.

"Don't be, Sonic" said Knuckles "We're just not on the right foot, yet?"

"Yeah, but we'd better get on it, fast. Who knows who will be next!"

"Sonic, we have to keep trying"

"Yeah, but if we keep this up, all of them will be killed! If at least one survives then we might be okay, but if they all die, this whole thing will be pointless!"

"There's no way I'll let any more die, Sonic. I'll crush that murderer with my bear hands!"

"That's the confidence I need to hear, thanks, Knuckles"

"No problem, Sonic" he started to leave "And don't worry, Sonic, everything will turn out fine, I'm sure"

Knuckles walked out and saw the Happy Tree Friends leaning in to listen. They just stared at him, then walked away, except for Giggles, who was a little confused of the situation. Knuckles put his hand on her head and said "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you all, whatever it takes"

With a smile, Giggles walked away.

Sonic was sitting at his desk, continuing to think:

"_Knuckles is right_" he thought "_If we all try our best, everything will turn out a-okay. These people are innocent and have done no wrong doing. I can't let them die in vain…_"

Sonic continued to ponder. Flaky came in and looked up to Sonic. Sonic looked down at her, smiled, and put his hand to her head. Flaky smiled back.

"_We have to do this… for them_"

To be continued…


	3. Gathering Suspects

Happy Tree Friends Murder

Part III: Gathering Suspects

Friday 4:45 pm:

Sonic knew that if they had to pick up the pace, they had to get to work. Sonic called for Tails to help him gather information, while he order Shadow, Knuckles, and Amoeba to watch the Happy Tree Friends.

Sonic and Tails went around the place to search for suspects or anyone who has any information. They had no luck at first, so they tried the Great Fox to see if any of the Starfox was behind this.

First they searched Fox:

"Sorry, guys, I'm as confused as you are, but if it's necessary, go ahead, guys" said Fox

"Sonic, let's check what's behind this door" said Tails

Tails opened the door and they saw a number of weapons along the wall.

"Hey, Fox, what are you doing with all these weapons?" said Sonic

"Yes, they are my weapons" said Fox "I use them for my missions. I am a mercenary after all"

"He's right, Sonic, we need more proof than just the fact that he has weapons" said Tails "Anyone can have weapons"

"I don't use them!" said Sonic

"Sonic, you have a shotgun, remember, and you use it when you need to" said Tails

"Oh, yeah. Nothing like a good shooting with ol' faithful, eh? Yeah that's my trusty 12-guage" said Sonic

"Listen, Sonic, why don't you guys check someone else?" said Fox

"Sure thing" said Sonic walking off "We've got our eyes on you…"

Their next suspect was Slippy:

"I'm not sure what you guys are talking about!" said Slippy "I never knew that there was a murder going on!"

"Yeah, I guess you want us to think that, Slippy!" said Sonic

"But, I really don't know!" said Slippy

"Sonic, we should probably trust him" said Tails "If you look at the sketch of the murderer, Slippy is too small and too, no offense, fat to be him"

"You're right, Tails" said Sonic "Let's go"

Their next suspect was Falco:

"Look, guys, I'm not the murderer guy" said Falco

"That's what they all say" said Sonic

"Seriously, guys" said Falco "Hoods. It's not my thing"

Tails spotted something under sheets and said "Hey, Falco, what's that?"

"Huh? Oh, that's just my science fair project" said Falco

"What does it do?" said Sonic

Falco took off the covers revealing a massive machine and said "It's the fur styler 300,000,000. It styles your fur into any shape and fashion you want. That's it. Oh, and that's only the prototype"

"It's really nice" said Tails

"Thanks, man" said Falco

"Come on, Tails, next suspect" said Sonic

The next Suspect was Peppy:

"Murder cases? Ah, that brings back memories" said Peppy

"Yeah, I bet it does" said Sonic "Now, we've got some questions"

"Why, back in my day, there was a lot of murder cases going on" said Peppy "I recall us doing quite a few… There was this one case where someone murdered a movie actor and we started off pretty bad, but we gathered some evidence and…" he fell asleep.

"Glad we didn't have to sit through that!" said Sonic

They continued gathering suspects from other places like Dr. Eggman:

"What?!?" said Eggman "Why would I kill furry little animals?"

"Because you're evil enough to!" said Sonic

"If I were to have anything to do with these Happy Tree Friends of yours, I would capture them, and make them my slaves until I rule the world… Then I will make all of you my slaves!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!"

"I guess he's not, Sonic" said Tails "Let's go!"

They also tried Rouge the Bat:

"Of course I'm good at popping in and out of places unnoticeably" said Rouge "I am a jewel thief and a government agent after all"

"That's not the point, Rouge" said Sonic "We think that you're using your stealth to kill Happy Tree Friends!"

"Now, why would I do that?" said Rouge

"Sonic, Rouge has no reason to kill them" said Tails

"You know, boys, I could give you a little advise on this murderer of yours" said Rouge "But, I'm not the kind of woman to give it to you for free. I want something from you first"

Sonic reached in his pocket and pulled out a jewel the size of his fist and said "Will this count?"

"Oh, my! What a precious little gem you got there!" said Rouge in awe.

"It's all yours if you give us as much advise as you can give" said Sonic

Rouge took the gem from Sonic, turned around to think, and then she turned around and said "Alright, I'll talk to you. I'm no murderer, but I think I might have a clue to how the murderer does this. 1) He could already be around in the shadows to wait for the right time to strike. 2) He'll leave around false clues for you to follow. 3) He'll find a way to distract you without you knowing it's him. 4) Another big thing is his gender… For one thing, it may want you to think it's a boy… it could be a girl… but, boy, or girl, you're searching all genders, right?" They both nodded "Yes, I can tell, too. After all, I'm one, aren't I? 5) He… or she… knows about the victims and what they do, and turns it against them. Knowledge of the enemy is a big importance when it comes to this stuff. Knowing the area, knowing who's searching for you, knowing your victims. 6) The Murderer uses different tactics that he or she wouldn't do usually, then, you wouldn't recognize who he or she is. That's all I know about it"

"Thanks, Rouge" said Sonic "Don't think you're off the hook, though, we've got our eyes on you"

"We'll take your advise into consideration" said Tails

They returned to the apartment.

"Well, Tails, what did we get?" said Sonic

"Besides advise from Rouge?" said Tails "We learned that, 1) Fox has a closet full of weapons, but, anyone could have weapons. 2) Slippy seems to be oblivious to the situation 3) Falco has a suspicious machine, but, he says it's for fur styling, but he's known to lie sometimes 4) Peppy knows a lot about murder cases 5) Eggman's only interest with the Happy Tree Friends is to make them his slaves, but he could be just covering it up. Lastly, there's Rouge, who is known to have stealthy skills, but, why did she give us advise, and she has no known reason for killing them"

"Who do we know that has a red feather?" said Sonic

"None… not anyone we know has red feathers, as a part of their body or garments or items. It may be a false clue like Rouge said"

"Still, we have to keep trying with it, it's the only evidence we got"

"Hey, Sonic, how are the Happy Tree Friends doing, anyway?"

"Let me go check"

Sonic sped out the door and checked on every Happy Tree Friend. Petunia, Cuddles, Splendid, Flippy, Giggles, Toothy, Mime… but, Flaky was missing!

"KNUCKLES!!!" said Sonic

"Sonic?" said Knuckles

"You're missing one!" said Sonic

"Huh?" said Knuckles, he briefly counted "Oh, no!!! Where's Flaky?!?"

"You wait here and watch over the rest, I'll find her!" said Sonic bursting out the door at Sonic speed.

Sonic looked around the city thoroughly. He covered half the city in seconds. Until he found her in an ally. She was cornered by the murderer, who raised a knife over his head. Thinking quickly, Sonic spinned into the murderer, cutting his leg before he stabbed Flaky. Sonic suddenly picked up Flaky and ran away to get her to safety.

"You are one, lucky porcupine!" said Sonic as he ran away.

The Murderer was limping behind a pile of boxes, and then emerged on a motorcycle. He chased Sonic and Flaky.

As they rushed through the city, they tried their best to get away. They race through traffic and buildings, even. Sonic kept running until he screeched to a halt. Sonic looked up. At all sides was a brick wall, and the only was out was back… it was too late, the murderer stopped his motorcycle in the middle of the only way out, he dismounted it and took out a knife. Having no choice, Sonic put Flaky down and readied himself for a fight.

"I don't know who you are, but, I won't let you get away with this!" said Sonic "If you want to kill her, you have to get through me"

The murderer stood there and stared at Sonic. The two waited for one to make a move. Until suddenly, the murderer lunged for Sonic. Sonic jumped out of the way. He put down his opportunity to escape, because he knew he couldn't leave Flaky behind. Sonic ran up to the Murderer and readied an impacted punch, but as he did, the murderer stepped out of the way and cut Sonic's arm. Sonic fell to the ground with a loud yell. He gripped his arm in pain.

Sonic looked up and saw the murderer hold a knife above his head about to stab Sonic. Then quickly lowered his arm.

Suddenly, his arm stopped. It was Splendid, and he kept the Murderer from stabbing Sonic. Splendid quickly motioned Sonic to run. Sonic nodded, grabbed Flaky and bolted out the alley. Sonic stopped suddenly and saw the shadows of the murderer and Splendid. The Murderer's arm slipped through and the murderer cut open Splendid.

"Holy Crap. They killed Splendid" Sonic said to himself quietly.

Then, he heard the motorcycle start and Sonic quickly ran out of the ally. He quickly hid himself and Flaky until the murderer passed. Then, they went back into the ally. There, Sonic saw Splendid's mutilated body. Sonic felt really sorry for Splendid.

"He saved my life" said Sonic "He saved my life and died because of it" He touched Splendid's dead face "Rest in peace, hero…"

Sonic carried Flaky and Splendid's body back to the apartment. He told them of what occurred, that Flaky's alright, and Splendid's dead.

"Gee, Sonic" said Tails wrapping up Sonic's arm "We kind of hit a dead end, there. It was either one or the other"

"Flaky would have died in a cruel and harsh way. Because she was helpless" said Sonic "But, Splendid died to save both my life as well as hers"

"Well, the best we can do now is study that feather" said Tails "I'm going to go do that right now"

Friday 9:51 pm:

Tails examined the feather through a microscope.

"Strange, no matter how hard I try, there's something interfering with the DNA samples"

He continued to try, but failed.

"Maybe it's dirty, I guess I'll clean it"

Tails turned on the sink and started washing it. As he was washing, he noticed something. He looked closely at it, and washed it more.

"Holy crap… I've got to show this to Sonic!"

Meanwhile:

Sonic was sitting on the rooftop watching the moon rise from the horizon. He was in deep thought. Then, he saw Flaky walk up behind him. She stared at him, then looked down. Sonic then decided to try to talk to her.

"You seem to get in trouble a lot, do you?"

Her only reaction was looking back up at Sonic, then looking back down.

"Well, there's a time where we all need help… I mean, I've saved my team a lot of times, and visa versa"

She continued to look down. Sonic thought of what to say next. Then, he decided to pull out a ring in his pocket and showed her.

"Here, take this… for luck"

Flaky took the ring and looked at it in amazement. Then, looked at Sonic and blushed. Sonic smiled and looked out in the horizon again.

"Heh… looks like we'll be having a cresset moon tonight"

Suddenly, Tails burst in yelling "SONIC!!! SONIC!!! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!" 

"Tails! Calm down!" said Sonic "Now, what is it you want to tell me?"

"It's the feather, Sonic!" said Tails panting "The feather is-" he gasped for breath

"What about the feather, Tails?"

Tails took out the feather and said "Look! Sonic, the feather is not red… it's blue"

To be continued…


	4. Flipping Out

Happy Tree Friends Murder

Part IV: Flipping Out

"Tails! You're not pulling my leg, right?" said Sonic

"No, Sonic!" said Tails "It's definitely blue! While I was studying it, I noticed an interference, so I washed it off. Guess what, the interference was the color itself… Sonic, it was painted red. And it was painted by cheap paint if it washed off that easily"

"The murderer must be running low on financial problems, this helps us a lot! Good work, Tails" said Sonic

"Now, that I know more about it, I'll continue studying it" said Tails

He ran off.

"Finally, we're making progress" said Sonic. He looked at Flaky "Don't worry, you'll be home sooner than I thought. And I think you guys might make it"

Flaky's face was full of joy.

"Hey, you actually showed joy" said Sonic

Saturday 7:30 am:

Everyone just finished eating breakfast and was working in the back yard. Sonic counted who was left.

"_Seven left, we need to try a little harder_" Sonic thought to himself.

"Sonic, you need to go ahead and help Cuddles clean the gutters" said Shadow

"Oh, right" said Sonic

He climbed up and joined Cuddles scooping crap from the gutters. As Flippy was washing the walls, he saw something. It was the Murderer, and he had a gun in his hand, pointing it right at him. This reminded Flippy about the war he was in. Suddenly, he looked around and thought he was still in the war, and the others were his enemies.

Flippy looked around for his first target. Then, he saw Cuddles. Flippy threw a bowie knife at him and hit Cuddles in the back. Sonic saw this and said "HOLY CRAP! THEY KILLED CUDDLES!"

The Happy Tree Friends knew what has become of Flippy and scattered, except for Giggles who mourned over Cuddles.

Sonic had no time to lose, he had to hunt down Flippy before he killed everyone. First thing was first:

"Shadow, Flippy's obviously flipped out, go tell the others to get the Happy Tree Friends!" said Sonic

"Yes, sir, Sonic" said Shadow "But, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hunt down Flippy" said Sonic

"Be careful" said Shadow, he ran off.

Sonic sped off to find Flippy. He looked around, triggering every trap that Flippy set out for him, and dodging them easily.

"Ha! Flippy, you seriously need to find some better plan!" said Sonic

He stopped and said "Now, where are you?"

He walked slowly, it was too quiet. Suddenly, a knife flew out of nowhere. Sonic ran out of the way to dodge it. Afterwards, he turned around and caught it. Then, he stabbed it on a nearby tree. He continued to walk. Suddenly, Flippy jumped out of the tree and tackled Sonic. Sonic retaliated by performing a spin attack, in which Flippy jumped away. Then, Sonic jumped on Flippy, and they both wrestled, each overcoming the other. If Sonic could get out of Flippy's grasp somehow, he'd use his speed to take him out. But, Flippy disabled him. Sonic kicked him off.

Flippy got up and punched Sonic away. Sonic tried to get up but was too exhausted to get up. Flippy took out a bowie knife and laughed maniacally. Sonic knew he needed a miracle for him to survive… which he got.

Out of nowhere, Flaky came in and pushed Flippy away, trying to take away his bowie knife. But Flippy tossed her to a nearby tree. Flippy now had the desire to stab her. Flaky had nowhere to go, she was trapped and she knew her time had come.

Sonic realized that Flippy was going to kill Flaky and quickly got up and reved up for a spin dash. He let out a powerful roll. Before Flippy got close enough to where he could stab Flaky, Sonic came in and rolled into Flippy, cutting him up. They reached the edge of a cliff, where Sonic stopped rolling and kicked Flippy over his head and off the cliff, where Flippy fell to his doom.

Sonic looked down and said "Holy crap. I killed Flippy……… It was for the best…"

He walked over to Flaky, who was scared out of her wits, and took her back to the apartment. Along the way, he said "Thanks for your help back there"

Flaky smiled and blushed. When they got back, Sonic learned that Cuddles was the only one who Flippy killed.

"Where's Flippy?" asked Knuckles

"I… I killed him" said Sonic

"You killed him?" said Tails

"I killed him so we wouldn't risk him flipping out again and kill the rest"

"It was for a good reason, Sonic" said Knuckles

"Hey, Shadow, is everyone alright?" said Sonic

"Everyone… Except for Cuddles" said Shadow

Giggles was still sobbing over Cuddle's dead body. Knuckles put his hand on her head and said "Come on, Giggles, it's alright, he's in a better place now. Come on"

Flaky looked at Sonic. Sonic knew what she was telling him just by looking at her face, it was like she was saying "Sonic, is more of us going to die?" or "Who's next, me?" or "You're going to protect us, right?"

Sonic reassured her by putting his hand on her head saying "Don't worry, I'll make sure that you'll make it through"

Giggles continued to cry as Knuckles took her away and Shadow took Cuddles to the examination room.

Fox and Falco came to the scene.

"What happened here?" said Fox

"Flippy flipped out and killed Cuddles" said Sonic

"Really? Where is he?" said Fox

"Don't worry, I killed him" said Sonic

"Man, you killed one yourself?" said Falco "What kind of protector are you?"

"Sonic had a good reason!!!" said Tails

"I'm sure he did" said Fox "Hey, Sonic, were going to find Flippy's body, okay"

"Sure" said Sonic

As they left, Sonic noticed something…

"Sonic, we should get back to work, now" said Tails

"Right" said Sonic "There's no time to lose. We need to solve this case, fast. And I think I have an idea of who it is"

To be continued…


	5. The Murderer

Happy Tree Friends Murder

Part V: The Murderer

Saturday 4:38 pm:

Sonic was on the U.S.S. Hedgehog talking to Fox again.

"… are you sure it was that cliff?" said Fox

"Positive" said Sonic "Did you see that knife in the tree?"

"Yes" said Fox

"Then, I tossed Flippy 20 feet from there" said Sonic

"Yes, and I'm at the bottom of that cliff, and I still can't find his body" said Fox

"Strange…" said Sonic "It's as if it vanished…"

"Or, someone else found it before I did" said Fox

"It doesn't matter, judging by how hard I tore him up, he'd be dead already, even if I didn't throw him off that cliff" said Sonic

"I suppose" said Fox "Did you find anything, yet?"

"Not really, but I'm putting the pieces together" said Sonic "What's happened so far, I think it's coming together"

"No, about the dead bodies" said Fox

"Hmm, no, not really" said Sonic "Shadow's working on that right now. Listen, Fox, Tails and I need to talk to someone"

"Right, Fox out" Fox hung up.

Saturday 5:38 pm

"Admit it!" said Sonic "I know you did it!"

"You know you did!" said Tails

"Now, why would you blame me?" said Falco

Sonic, Tails, and Falco were sitting in an interrogation room on the U.S.S. Hedgehog.

"Because, all the evidence leads to you" said Sonic "We have ourselves a blue feather" He waved the feather in his face "This feather was taken from the crime scene when you killed Handy. We thought it was a red feather because you painted it red because you are the only one with blue feathers!"

"Tell me how I did it, then!" said Falco

"Tails" said Sonic

"First, it started out that you killed The mole and Handy, you left your painted feather around Handy to mislead us. Next, you disabled the alarm on the U.S.S. Hedgehog so you could sneak in to kill Nutty. I remember Sonic giving the Starfox the layout of the U.S.S. Hedgehog so when you're taking care of it for us, you'll know what to do, you killed Nutty and flew away in your arwing. Then, you came to the apartment to help us mow the lawn, then killed Lumpy off sight! The only ones who knows that the Happy tree friends are at the apartment besides us are you and Fox. Then, you cornered Flaky and was about to kill her, only to be stopped by Sonic. You chased them in a motorcycle and cornered them in an ally. They were saved by Splendid, they got away and you killed him. Next, you made Flippy flip out by showing him your blaster! We gathered the evidence and it was you!"

"Why, it could be Fox" said Falco

"Fox was right beside me when Lumpy was killed" said Tails

"I still don't admit to it, I didn't do it!" said Falco

"When I saved Flaky from the murderer" said Sonic "I cut his leg with a spin attack. If Falco has an injured leg, then he's the one!"

"Show us your leg, Falco" said Tails

"Alright" he said lifting up his right leg, it was clean, no wounds

"Let's see the other one!" said Sonic

Falco lifted his other leg, it too was clean.

"Crap! I could have sworn…" said Sonic

"Well, guys, you're wrong" said Falco "I guess you lose"

"Wait a minute, Falco" said Sonic "We still have time left, and you're not off the hook yet. We'll let you go, for now"

Falco walked out of the door, he stopped and said "They'll all be dead by the time you'll be done with this case. I know it" Then, he walked out.

"Sonic, are you okay?" said Tails

"I really thought it was him, I really did!" said Sonic

"It's alright, Sonic, you tried" said Tails "We still have time, we have… well, 5, left: Mime, Toothy, Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky. If we try hard, the rest will survive"

"Yeah, yeah" said Sonic "We'd better get back to…"

Sonic was cut off by his communicator watch, it was Fox.

"Sonic, you need to come to central city, now! I've got the murderer on the run!" said Fox

"We'll be right there!" Sonic hung up "Tails, go back to the apartment and check on the Happy Tree Friends. I know I told Knuckles to watch them, but four eyes are better than two, don't let them leave your sight!"

"Right! I'm on it, Sonic!" said Tails

Sonic sped off the U.S.S. Hedgehog and located Fox. Sonic spotted Fox in Central City park.

"Hey, Fox!" said Sonic "Where's the murderer?"

"Over there!" said Fox. He pointed to the hooded murderer, he was chasing Petunia.

"I'll save her!" said Sonic "Cover my back!"

Sonic revved up into super sonic speed. The murderer was about to stab Petunia, she was screaming in horror. Suddenly, she disappeared. Sonic grabbed her and bolted!

Sonic went up to Fox and said "Here, make sure nothing happens to her" he handed her to Fox "I'll take care of our murderer friend"

Sonic sped away and chased the murderer up a building. When they reached the top, Sonic cornered him.

"End of the line for you, whoever you are" said Sonic "Now, it's time to reveal you!"

Sonic sped up to pull off the hood, but before he could breathe on him, the murderer jumped off, landed on a market cart and bolted.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Sonic. He ran down the building wall to chase him.

The murderer got up to Fox and knocked him out, then the murderer took Petunia and ran.

"Fox, are you okay?" said Sonic running up to him

"I'm fine, get Petunia!!!" said Fox

"Oh, right!" said Sonic.

He followed the screams of Petunia down the road, into an abandoned part of the city. He went into an ally, where her screams stopped. Sonic looked around; it was quiet… too, quiet…

Sonic looked up and saw Petunia had been hung on a flagpole.

"Holy crap! They killed Petunia!" said Sonic.

Sonic looked down and closed his eyes "God, if you're really there, please, help me"

Sonic looked up and saw not one, but two murderers, he looked around and saw that he was surrounded by black hooded figures. There was more than one murderer! And Sonic was surrounded by them.

"Well, thanks a lot, God" said Sonic looking up.

The hooded figures took out knives and closed in on Sonic. Sonic revved up into a spin dash and knocked them away so he could escape.

Sonic ran as fast as he could to Fox.

"FOX!!! FOX!!!" said Sonic

"What is it?" said Fox

"You won't believe this!!!" said Sonic

"Where's Petunia?" said Fox

"She's… dead" said Sonic "I tried to save her, but I was too late. Anyway, I found out, there's more than one murderer!"

"What?" 

"Yeah, you heard me, I was surrounded by them"

"This changes everything!"

"Yeah! I got to tell the others!"

Sonic raced to the apartment. He barged into the room where Knuckles, Amoeba, Tails, Flaky, Mime, Giggles, and Toothy were.

"Good news and bad news" said Sonic "Bad news first: Petunia's dead…"

This caused a commotion between Flaky, Giggles, and Toothy.

"What!?!" said Tails "Sonic, you tried to save her, didn't you?" 

"I tried" said Sonic

"Now, we're down to three…" said Knuckles

"Now, the good news" said Sonic "This may not sound good, but it really helps… there's more than one murderer…" Sonic told them what happened.

"Now what do we do?" said Amoeba

Shadow barged in "Hey, guys. I couldn't find anything"

"Shadow! There's more than one murderer!!!" said Tails

"Oh, then I did find something!" said Shadow "The dead bodies, are stabbed in the exact same manner. So, if there's more than one, that must mean the murderers are thinking the exact same way"

"hmmm" said Tails

"Okay, everyone, calm down, we'll get to this right now" said Sonic "Knuckles, Amoeba, Shadow, Tails, keep watching the Happy Tree Friends, I've got some thinking to do"

"Wait! Sonic" said Tails "I just thought of something"

"What is it, Tails?"

"Sonic, I need to look at Falco's machine…"

"You mean the…"

"That's right, the fur styler 300,000,000"

Saturday 11:26 pm:

Sonic and Tails sneaked on the Great Fox to check things out. They looked around Falco's room. He wasn't home; he and Fox were trying to help the Sonic Team with their case. Sonic and Tails spotted the machine and unraveled it.

"I'm going to study this" said Tails "This may take a while"

After a few minutes of testing the machine, Tails tried something, he took a piece of paper and put it in the machine. It made a soft humming sound for a few seconds then, it finished. Tails took the piece of paper and examined it, nothing changed. He opened a door that was on the machine and saw another piece of paper exactly like the one he used on the floor.

"Sonic, look at this" said Tails

"What is it?"

"It's not a fur styler… Sonic, this is a cloning machine"

To be continued…


	6. Revealing

Happy Tree Friends Murder

Part VI: Revealing

Saturday 11:39 pm:

A cloning machine! So, that explained it!

"So, those hooded figures that I met" said Sonic "Those were… clones"

"Sonic, we could have the case solved" said Tails "All we have to do now is find the murder and stop him… all of him!"

"So, it _was_ Falco! But, how'd he get his hands on a cloning machine?" said Sonic

"He must've tricked Slippy into doing it" said Tails.

"We got to get back at the apartment, and tell the others!" said Sonic

They raced back to the apartment.

When they got there, they went to the room that Knuckles, Amoeba, Shadow, Flaky, Toothy, Giggles, and Mime were in. When they got there, it was a mess, and they were nowhere to be found.

"Knuckles, Amoeba, Shadow, what happened here?" said Sonic

Knuckles emerged from a pile of debris and said "Sonic, thank the lord you're back"

"Knuckles, what happened here?" Said Tails

"Bad news" said Shadow getting out of hiding from behind the closet "The murderer took the rest of them!"

"What?!?" said Sonic

"We tried our best, guys" said Amoeba falling out of the freezer

"We have to find them! We already know who the murderer is!" said Sonic

"You do?" said Knuckles

"We'll explain later" said Tails "Right now, we got to find the Happy Tree Friends!"

"I put a tracking devise on Giggles" said Knuckles "We'll follow that!"

"Let's go!" said Sonic

Saturday 12:40 pm:

The Sonic Team followed the tracking devise outside the city, until they found themselves at an abandoned warehouse yard.

"Okay, guys, wait here" said Sonic

"You're not going in there alone are you?" said Shadow

"The less that go in there, the less of a chance that we'd get caught" said Sonic

"We'll keep watch" said Knuckles

"Knuckles, if I don't come back in 20 minutes, you go next" said Sonic

"Right" said Knuckles

Sonic ran around the yard and found a warehouse with the lights on. Sonic found Flaky, Mime, and Giggles in a cage. He saw that Toothy was already dead. Looks of fear were in their faces.

"Holy crap. They killed Toothy" said Sonic quietly

Then, one of the hooded figures tried to grab Flaky. She tried to resist, but failed. She was dragged outside.

Sonic couldn't take it. Without, thinking he jumped in.

"That's enough!!!" said Sonic "I won't have you kill anymore!

He spins up and kills two of the hooded figures and grabs Flaky. He then calls the others.

"Guys, I found them, and I'm going to take them to you. Come in and help out!" said Sonic

"Will do, we'll pick them up!" said Knuckles

Sonic took Giggles and Mime and raced out of the warehouse. Sonic dodged as many hooded figures as he could. Then, Knuckles called him.

"Sonic, we're pinned down, help us out!" said Knuckles

"I'm on my way!" said Sonic

He ran to the others location and saw they were surrounded by hooded figures. Sonic put Flaky, Giggles, and Mime down and said "If you see anything move, run and hide"

Sonic then rushed in and helped the others. They got rid of most of them.

"Thanks for your help Sonic!" said Shadow

"Guys, take the Happy Tree Friends and get them out of here!" said Sonic

"What are you going to do, Sonic?" said Tails

"I'll track down their leader and put and end to this once and for all!" said Sonic

He raced away, while the Sonic team tried to take them home.

"Wait! Where's Flaky?" said Shadow

"Oh, great" said Knuckles

Sonic was racing through the yard, when Tails called him.

"Yo, what's up, Tails?" said Sonic

"Sonic, Flaky's missing

"What?!?" Sonic screeched to a halt.

"She must have run off in fear. Sonic, you got to find her!"

"Right!" said Sonic

Sonic hung up and went looking for Flaky "_That porcupine sure does get around_" Sonic thought to himself.

Then, he saw Flaky cornered by the murderers. Sonic was relieved to see that there were only two. Sonic went in and killed both of them with a spin attack. Sonic then held Flaky in his arms and said "You sure do get into a lot of trouble"

Flaky sighed. She was embarrassed.

"It's okay, just be careful next time, okay?" said Sonic

Then, horror filled Flaky's face.

"What's wrong?" said Sonic. He looked around, he was surrounded again, by the murderers.

"Oh, great"

He expected them to close in on him, but they didn't. Instead, they stood there and stared.

"Alright, Falco, game's over, I know it's you!" said Sonic

"You're not so dumb after all" said a voice from behind. It was one of the hooded figures. He took off his hood to reveal that it was Falco.

"I knew it was you, ever since I saw that bandage on your leg when you and Fox went looking for Flippy's body" said Sonic

"Very good, Sonic" said Falco "Now, what do you want?"

"First, I want an explanation, then, I want you arrested and in court!" said Sonic

"Okay, Sonic, you win, I'll give you a reason" said Falco

"Why do you want to kill these guys?" said Sonic

"Because, I love Happy Tree Friends! You know that internet cartoon? Well, one day, I couldn't get enough violence from it, so I wanted to kill, the real thing. I learned then that Happy Tree Friends were real in a real place. I had to kill them all!" 

"You wanted to kill them because of an internet cartoon? That's just wrong!"

"Yeah, well, I knew that if I killed them, I'd get in trouble and get thrown in jail. Then, I came up with a plan. I decided to disguise myself in a hooded cloak. I was inspired by _Hot Fuzz_ to do that. Anyway, when I started, I knew I'd leave blue feathers, I used this to my advantage and changed the color to red. But, that wasn't enough, if I wasn't there at the scene, I knew I'd get caught, so, I made more me's, and more and more and more, until finally, I have army's of me's. I will kill the rest of the Happy Tree Friends, then my desire for violence will be satisfied!"

"No, it will not!" said Sonic "your desire for violence will not stop. Instead, you'll want more and more and more, then you will start killing everyone you see, your enemies, random people, even your own friends! Falco! Stop now while you can!"

"No way, Sonic! This is way too much fun! Now, you know too much, I will kill you and your porcupine friend!"

Falco's army came in closer. Sonic knew he couldn't use a spin dash with Flaky in his hands. Sonic tried hard to find a way out. Suddenly, a bright light shone, it was Shadow and he had a chaos emerald.

"Sonic, grab a hold!" said Shadow

"Shadow!" said Sonic.

Sonic grabbed Shadow's arm

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!" said Shadow.

Flaky was confused at what was going on, first, Shadow appeared out of nowhere, and now, everything around her was frozen, except Sonic and Shadow, it was as if time had stopped.

Sonic, Shadow, and Flaky ran from the army of Falcos and ran back to the group. Then, time started flowing again.

"Oh, good you found them" said Knuckles "Glad to see Flaky's okay, Sonic"

"Yeah……. Uh, thanks, Shadow" said Sonic

"Aw, don't mention it, Sonic" said Shadow

"Well, Sonic, what did you find out?" said Tails

"It turns out, it was Falco" said Sonic "I'll explain on the way back"

As they walked back to the apartment. Sonic looked and Flaky, Giggles, and Mime.

"_Now, we have three left_" Sonic thought to himself "_If they survive that would be great, otherwise, things will be bumpy for us………. They need our help…_"

Sonic saw their faces that were afraid of what's to come next.

"_We have to stop Falco once and for all!_"

To be continued…


	7. The Conclusion

Happy Tree Friends Murder

Part VII: The Conclusion

Sunday 3:00 am:

Sonic got the others up early, so they could hunt Falco and his army down, and hunt them down quick. They readied themselves for anything.

Flaky knew what was coming next, the Sonic Team was going after Falco. She was especially worried about Sonic, she gained an attraction from him ever since she first saw him, and her feelings grew from there. Sonic had saved her life quite a few times. She knew Sonic might not make it. She had to do something, she had to find a way to help him.

Flaky tried to tell Giggles and Mime that she was going. They both thought she was nuts and they were shocked, they never thought that Flaky would try something beyond her limits, yet she did, and picked a suicide errand. Flaky told them that it was because of Sonic she's going, Sonic saved her life, now she has to help him to save his. The two thought about it, and decided to come along.

Sunday 3:27 am:

The Sonic Team was on the U.S.S. Hedgehog. They were getting ready to go. Fox was on the COM link.

"Okay, Fox, we're ready to go" said Sonic

"Are you sure, Sonic?" said Fox "There are probably thousands, or millions of Falcos there, it could be suicide!"

"Fox, I'm doing this for them" said Sonic "All but three are dead, and if the rest goes… well…" 

"Sonic, I'll report this about Falco!" said Fox

"No, Fox" said Sonic "We have to do this the hard way. It's not just about saving the lives of a few little animals, Fox. If Falco kills them all, his desire for violence won't be satisfied. He will start killing other people, and will cause a war, and our world will be overrun by Falcos. I have to do this!"

"I see your point, Sonic" said Fox "Kill them all, except the original. We need him. He's our best pilot. And don't worry, I'll see to it that disciplinary action be taken on him"

"We trust you, Fox" said Sonic

"Sonic Team… good luck, we're all counting on you"

"Thanks"

"Fox out"

"Okay, Sonic Team, let's do this!!!"

"Sonic, I've located Falco, he's in an abandoned town near and old railroad track" said Tails

"Right, let's rock and roll!"

The U.S.S. Hedgehog blasted off. Little did they know they had little stowaways. Flaky knew she had to help Sonic, no matter what it took. Sonic had saved her so many times from her death, now it was her turn.

Sunday 7:54 am:

The Sonic Team landed in the middle of an abandoned town. Not far from the town was a train track. They saw a sign that said "Welcome to Charsville" They looked around and saw no one there. Out in the distance, the sun was coming up.

"COME ON OUT, FALCO!!! WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" said Sonic

Nothing was here.

"Maybe he's not here" said Shadow

"Oh, he's here alright" said Tails "My radar is picking up his signal!" 

"Fell right into my trap!" said a voice from behind. It was Falco!!!

"Falco! 'Bout time you showed up" said Sonic

"Yep" said Falco "And you're about to die"

Falco whistled and everywhere in every building, in every hiding spot, many Falco's emerged.

"Once I get rid of you, I'll kill the rest of the Happy Tree Friends" said Falco "Then, my desire for violence will be fulfilled!"

"No, it won't, Falco!" said Sonic "Like I said, you'll just want more!"

"Oh, save your wise crap for later" said Falco "Or, now, since you're gonna die and all. But, I'll spare all of you if you let me kill them"

"No way!" said Sonic

"We would never let you do something terrible!" said Tails

"Have it your way…" said Falco "LET'S GET 'EM!!!"

The Falco army charged to the Sonic Team. They tried to fight them, but there was so many of them. The Falcos were overcoming them, it seemed hopeless.

"Sonic, there's too many of them!" said Knuckles

"I can't keep up!" said Amoeba

"Too… much… can't…" said Shadow

"Keep trying, guys" said Sonic. A Falco jumped on Sonic and then another, and ten jumped on him "Ugh, I can't use my speed if it's all cramped up like this. AAAGH!"

Meanwhile on the U.S.S. Hedgehog:

Flaky, Giggles, and Mime couldn't believe it, their heroes were getting beaten by the army of Falcos. Flaky was taking it hard, she wanted Sonic to survive, but, there wasn't anything she could do about it. Then, Giggles spotted something they could use.

As the Sonic Team was getting overrun, more Falcos came in and beat them.

"Sonic, I don't think I can take anymore… ugh" said Tails

"Let's… face… it… we…" said Shadow

"Don't say we lost, yet, Shadow" said Sonic

"Keep it up, boys" said Falco "We'll have 'em down in no time" He stepped down to Sonic "Hey, Sonic, any last requests?" 

"Yeah, stop what you're doing!"

"Okay, then, I'll make one for you. Since you seem to like that porcupine one so much, I'll save her for last for you. Maybe if I'm nice enough, I'll spare her and make a lackey out of her… what do you say?"

"I'll… stop you before… that happens" said Sonic

"Okay, then, I'll think about it" said Falco "Now, I'll just…"

BOOOOM!!!!

"What the crap was that!" said Falco

"SONIC! LOOK!" said Tails

"Huh?" Sonic looked up "THE TORNADO!!!"

"Look who's in it!" said Shadow

"Elvis? IS THAT YOU?!?" said Amoeba

"No, but good guess" said Shadow

"It's Flaky!" said Knuckles "And Giggles and Mime, too!" 

It was! Flaky was flying the tornado and Giggles and Mime were sharing the back seat, they attached two guns on the plan. As Flaky swooped in, they fired and shot more Falcos. They took out more than half of the Falcos, giving the Sonic Team more room to fight.

"Amazing!" said Sonic "THANKS GUYS!!!" He shot a thumbs up at them. Flaky waved at them in acknowledgement.

"How did Flaky learn to drive a plane?" said Tails "Where did she get the guts to?"

"I don't know about the second one" said Shadow "But, I don't think she's having a good time with it"

Flaky twirled around a building as Giggles and Mime shot more.

"I guess it came naturally" said Sonic "Man, she's a good pilot!"

"Don't just stand there!!! SHOOT THEM DOWN!!!" said Falco.

A Falco took up a rocket launcher and fired at them.

"LOOK OUT!" said Shadow

Flaky looked and saw the missile coming at them, she tried to dodge, but it was too late, the missile hit them and they were going to crash.

"Oh, no!" said Sonic

"FIRE IT AT THEM AGAIN!" said Falco 

"NO!" said Sonic.

He sped over to the Falco with the rocket launcher and knocked him down. He took the rocket launcher and tossed it aside. The Tornado crashed a few feet away.

"Oh, I hope they're okay" said Tails

Flaky emerged from the debris of the Tornado. It was on fire and she couldn't fix it. She looked around for Giggles and Mime. She saw Giggles get up from what's left of the pilot seat, but Mime, who was right beside her, was dead. She saw that they were the last two.

Then, they saw two Falcos with machine guns coming towards them.

"Say your prayers" said one of them

Flaky and Giggles took out the machine guns, but they were unusable.

"Prepare to die" said the other Falco.

They fired the machine guns. Flaky and Giggles quickly ran away and ducked under the nearest barrels. Gun shots were heard rapping on the barrels behind them, they knew they were cornered.

Sonic saw that two of the Falcos were shooting at something and knew it had to be the Happy Tree Friends. Sonic sped over to them and killed them both.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Sonic called.

He saw Giggles and Flaky emerge from behind the barrels.

"Good" said Sonic "Where's Mime?"

Flaky lowered her head and Giggles pointed to the flaming plane.

"Holy crap. They killed Mime" said Sonic.

Then, Flaky saw a Falco coming up from behind him, she tried to tell him.

"What's up?" said Sonic.

Falco grabbed Sonic from behind. Then, Sonic leaned back and quickly bent forward, his spins cut his front, thus the Falco let go of him. Flaky stared in awe.

"Hey, Flaky, if you survive through this, I'll teach you how to do that" said Sonic.

Then, a Falco came and punched Sonic to the ground. Giggles tried to do something to save him. She jumped from behind the barrels and punched Falco in the gut.

"OW!!! WHY YOU!" Falco grabbed Giggles and stuck a knife in her, obviously killing her.

"HOLY CRAP! YOU KILLED GIGGLES!" said Sonic

"You're next" said the Falco

Sonic revved up into a spin dash and knocked him down. Then, two Falcos came up and pinned Sonic to a building, and another Falco came and started punching him.

"Not so tough, now, are ya?" said the Falco

Flaky watched in horror. She knew that since she was the very last one of them, she shouldn't risk anything, but, Sonic needed help. Flaky jumped from behind the barrels and tried to save Sonic. She tried to roll like Sonic did, but it didn't work, instead she just rolled into the Falco who was punching Sonic. Falco looked down and grabbed her. Flaky knew this was it.

"I'll deal with you later" Falco tossed her aside.

Flaky knew she had a second chance, plus a running start. She took a few steps back and ran as fast as she can and… she tripped on a rock. Flaky started rolling rapidly and uncontrollably. Faster and faster, until she knocked the Falco away. Then, a building porch stopped her.

Sonic used his strength to get the Falcos off him, it was easier because they were both dumbstruck of what Flaky did. Sonic knocked them down and killed them. Then, he went over to Flaky who was sitting upside down, looking like she was sitting on the side of the porch.

"Hey, Flaky" said Sonic "Thanks. You saved my live. I guess I owe you one"

Flaky laughed softly in embarrassment. She saved his life and he thanked her for it.

Suddenly, Sonic was pushed aside by that same Falco she got rid of.

"YOU LITTLE SKANK!!!" said the Falco grabbing Flaky "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" He got out an knife and was about to stab Flaky.

Suddenly, Sonic revved up and blew the Falco away. Flaky landed softly. Sonic killed the Falco and walked back and said "Heh, I think we're even now"

"Hey, Sonic, help us out here!" said Knuckles

"Flaky, go hide" said Sonic "I have to finish this"

Flaky did as she was told and hid behind the barrels.

The fight continued. More Falcos came into the fray to fight. Everyone was trying there best.

"More just keep coming into the fray!" said Tails

"Its as if more are hiding somewhere" said Shadow

"I'd fish 'em out, but I'm cornered" said Knuckles

"HEY, GUYS!" said Falco "ONE OR TWO MORE! PANTS FULL OF CHEESE! KILL THE CAR! FINNY FINNY!!!"

"What did he just say?" said Shadow

"Sonic! They're all coming for you!" said Tails

Then, half of the Falcos came in and surrounded Sonic.

"Great" said Sonic.

More Falcos came up on him.

From behind the barrel, Flaky was watching the fight. She was worried about Sonic. She didn't know what to do. Then, she remembered the ring Sonic gave her earlier. She took it out and looked at it. It's golden, round doughnuts-sized look reflected the sunlight off of it. She remembered what Sonic said about it: _"Here, take this… for luck"_. She remembered. She came to the conclusion that she should give the ring to Sonic so that it could possibly help him.

Sonic was cornered by the Falcos, he didn't know what to do. If only he… Suddenly, he heard a yell from a distance, like someone was calling for his attention. He looked over and saw Flaky holding a ring he gave her. She threw the ring at Sonic. It flew high in the air, over the Falcos. Then, Sonic grabbed it. The ring in his hand glowed bright.

"Time to take things up an notch" said Sonic.

Suddenly, Sonic rolled into a ball and spun rapidly, like a spinning ball. Sonic burst through the Falcos and started bouncing here and there and everywhere, like a pinball, killing any Falco in his way.

"ALRIGHT, SONIC!" said Knuckles

"YOU CAN DO IIIIIIIIIIT!" said Amoeba

"GO, SONIC!" said Shadow

"… I'm not going to say anything" said Tails "Sonic has enough cheering"

Sonic continued to burst through. From behind the barrels, Flaky's eyes followed Sonic as he crashed through the remaining Falcos. She didn't know if she was excited or amazed. She tried to yell "GO, SONIC!" but, she couldn't, she didn't know how to.

Sonic burst through all the Falcos except for the original one, in which he stopped right in front of. As he braked, he kicked up dust. As, the dust cleared, Sonic was seen, smiling at Falco, with the ring glowing through his hand.

"How do you like _them_ apples?" said Sonic

Falco growled. Then, he spotted Flaky climbing over the barrels and coming to them, then, he said "This is not over, yet"

He pulled out his blaster and shot Flaky.

"NOOOOO!" Sonic yelled.

He raced towards Flaky, dropped the ring, and kneeled beside her. Knuckles and Shadow grabbed Falco, to make sure he didn't try anything funny. He tried his best to make sure she was alive. He saw that the shot grazed her right shoulder, it still looked bad though. He knew there was hope.

"Come on, Flaky" said Sonic "I know you're alive, pull through, come on. Please, Flaky, you have to live, you have to" He grabbed her hand "We need you, Flaky! _I_ need you! Please, Flaky, Please!"

She still didn't move.

Flaky, then, slowly opened her eyes, then, she looked at Sonic, who was breathing heavily, then, smiled. She looked over and blushed, he was holding her hand. Sonic picked up the ring, gave it to her, and said "Thanks, Flaky. Here, you keep it"

Falco was sick of this. He tried again. He threw over Knuckles and Shadow, ran over, pushed Sonic away, grabbed Flaky by the neck and said "You're lucky aren't you. But, now, this time, I'll kill you for real! And you won't get away this time!" Falco tossed her on the train tracks.

"Oh, that's not going to do you any good" said Sonic "These tracks have been abandoned since…"

Then, there was a loud honk in the distance. A train was coming!

"What!?! I thought these tracks were abandoned!" said Shadow

"Not really" said Tails "They occasionally use them when they're lost"

Flaky tried to get up and run, but her shoulder burned, she could barely move.

"FLAKY!" said Sonic.

He tried to run after her, but Falco grabbed his leg. Tails, Knuckles, Amoeba, and Shadow forced Falco to let go of Sonic. Sonic got up to save her, but it was too late. The last moment the train hit her, Flaky's ring gleamed in the sunlight. The train moved on over her. Dandruff flew in the air.

"NO!" said Knuckles

"TOO LATE!" said Tails

"I don't believe it" said Shadow

"HAHA! They're all dead" said Falco

"Poor, Flaky" said Amoeba

"Sonic, I understand your silence" said Knuckles.

They, stood there and watched the train go by. Then, the last car passed by. They looked on the other side of the tracks… It was Sonic! And he had Flaky in his arms, unharmed! Sonic saved her at the last minute!

Tails, Knuckles, Amoeba, and Shadow jumped for joy and ran over to them, babbling about how amazing it was. Falco was furious, he couldn't believe he failed to kill one.

Suddenly, and arwing landed in the middle of the town. It was Fox's, and he hopped out of the arwing and went up to Falco.

"I don't believe you, Falco" said Fox "Of all the stupid things you do, you go and do this. Let's go! We're going to have a long talk on the Great Fox, then, we will go to court"

"Sorry, Fox, I…"

"Just, get in the arwing…… Now!"

Ashamed at what just happened, Falco climbed in the arwing and waited for Fox.

Fox walked over to the Sonic Team and said "Well, I see they're all dead…"

"All but one, Fox" said Sonic putting a hand on Flaky's head "all… but… one"

"That's great to hear, guys!" said Fox "This will make the court thing go easier. Congratulations, guys. I'm sorry you couldn't save all of them, but, you tried, one is enough"

"Thanks, Fox" said Sonic "And don't worry, we'll take care of Flaky"

"Well, be on my way, then" said Fox

Fox hopped into his arwing and took off.

The Sonic team watched the sun come up with Flaky. Flaky was looking at the ground, all her friends… gone. Sonic noticed this.

Knuckles sighed and said "Well, Sonic, what are we going to do about Flaky?"

Sonic looked down.

"We can't send her back home" said Shadow "It would be lonely there, no one's there, it would be scary for her… and we can't just leave her on the streets, it wouldn't be right"

There was a moment of silence. Sonic looked at Flaky for a moment. Then, he said "You know, I think it seems logical that she stays with us at the apartment. It'd be better that way"

Flaky quickly looked up at Sonic with a smile.

"You know, that sounds like a good idea" said Shadow

"Nice to have some more people to work with us" said Knuckles

"Yeah" said Tails.

"Yay! More people!" said Amoeba

Flaky was so excited. She couldn't help but jump into Sonic's arms and gave him a hug. Sonic hugged her back.

………………………………………………………………………………………

_Falco was sent to court. The Sonic Team, Fox, and Flaky attended to it. If Flaky wasn't there, they would have lost the case. Falco got extreme house arrest. He didn't go to jail because Fox needed him, however, Falco was disciplined greatly for his deeds._

_The cloning machine was confiscated by Slippy, who used it to actually make the fur styler 300,000,000. He got an award for it._

_Finally, Flaky lived with the Sonic Team at the apartment, and she was happy there… happiest that she was in a long time._

The

End


End file.
